Let the Circle be un-broken
by Arielle
Summary: this is a new saga i'm starting.it starts of kinda strange, but it gets better.everyone is an adult, and they form a group.but then someone dissapears, and the others look for them.and un-intentionaly begin a journey that may be someones last.....
1. Prologue

Okay, this is a new saga I'm starting. Most of the chapters aren't very long, don't worry. Anyways, this story takes place when the digidestined are adults. It also takes place a few years after another story I wrote, called Digital Magic Keepers. The two stories are very different, and you don't have to read the other one to understand this story. But it would explain a few things. Anyways, it took me a while to write, and I hope you all enjoy the story. Oh, and after I started writing this story, I heard of a book series called, Circle of Magic. Or something like that. I had no idea those books existed, so don't blame me if something in my story is similar to that story, I never read those books. Anyways....Oh right, almost forgot.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Digimon belong to Bandai and Fox Kids. Mimicmon, the magic realm, the new crests, the magic, and anything else that has never been seen before belongs to me. So please don't copy. (the plot is also mine, kk?)  
  
Well, that's taken care of. Read on, and enjoy!  



	2. The Begining......

__

Let the Circle be un-broken.

These were the words the gatherings started, and ended with.

Let the Circle be un-broken.

Every time they met, eight voices agreed.

Let the Circle be un-broken.

And if it breaks, then we'll fix it.

Let the Circle never break. 

And if it does, then the missing link we will not forsake.

Let the Circle be un-broken.

Then they left, to who knows where.

After they knew there was no danger.

After they knew of no new things to do,

They left to were ever they came from.

But one night, on gathering night,

Only seven vocies spoke.

Someone was missing, someone had gone.

No longer was the Circle whole.

The Circle was broken.

"Let the Circle be un-broken."

With that, we finished the gathering. I didn't know where the others went, and they didn't know where I am going. For some reason, I felt strange. As if I could sense impending doom. But I left the physchic parts of magik to Hope and Light. They were the human angels. I was mother nature. I went to my treehouse. Yes, a tree house. Although it's the most complete one you'll ever see, complete with running water and a bathroom. As I climbed inside, I shivered. I knew for certain that something was going to happen. Something big. And soon. Very, very soon. Suddenly, I heard something. I didn't know what it was. A second later, I blacked out.

~*~*~

I walks towards the gathering. It wasn't much, just a clearing. But this is where we met, where we talked, where we did everything together. The Circle revolved around the gathering in some ways, yet in others the two had npthing in common. I stopped at the edge of trees, still in the shadow. Stood under a sort of arch way, made by the branches. I was invisble to anyone else. Looking around, I saw seven other arc ways. I tunred my eyes upward, as I knew the others must be doing. Although I couldn't see them. I waited for the signal, the moon coming out, followed by a single star. When that star appeared a moment later, I said clearly, "Lert the Circle be un-broken." Just as seven other voices should have been saying. But this time, something was missing. I couldn't quite place it. I stepped from the shadows, into the center of the gathering. So did the others. We all noticed it at the same time. Sincerity was missing.

The Circle was broken.


	3. Sincerity Missing

I couldn't believe this. NEVER had the Circle been broken. Never. We always showed up. If we were sick, we came, said the beginning ritual, said our apology for missing the gathering, then left. The others would understand and continue with the gathering. In the years we had done this, no one had missed a gathering. We faced each other. Silent. Friendship, my brother, spoke first. "This hasn't happened before. Something must have happened to her. She would be here by now." He was referring to Sincerity, the missing link. Knowledge spoke, "Let the Circle never break, and if it does the missing link we will not forsake." he quoted from our code. "We have to find her", my counter part, Light, reminded us, "Friendship is right. Something terrible must have happened, and we need to find out what that is." We all nodded. "Separate searches?" Love suggested. "Meet back here between moon set and sunrise." That was Courage. If anyone was our leader, it was he. Silently, we all nodded. "Do not forget, only look for information. This is probably too big for one person to handle. If you run into trouble, don't be a hero, come back here and wait for the others," Reliability reminded us. Silently, we all nodded our agreement. Then, as one, we turned and walked away from the gathering.

~*~*~

I walked alone, looking for Sincerity. Not for the first time, I wondered why we had given up our names. Once our lives had changed, when we became magic keepers for good, we had decided names were meaningless. So we gave them up. But once in a while I would love to hear someone say, "Hey, that's Hikari Kamiya!" or, at least, "Hey Kari!" That would be nice. But the responsibility we had been given had erased our childhood. Had made us grow up to fast for my taste. And judging from the reaction Takeru, he's more then Hope to me, had when we were told we were no longer children that he didn't like it any more then I did. And judging by the way that others looked at us, they thought this was a cult. No, the Circle is not a cult. It's just what we call ourselves. Once we were no longer digital magic keepers, we had formed this group to keep us together. So we can still help others in times of need. So we can still use out magic. Ever since the magic realm, (more about that later), had been destroyed, we have to be together to use our magic. The crests had long ago disappeared. So we called ourselves the Circle. Our code is simple enough. It means, never break apart. Let the Circle say whole. And if someone disappears, like Sincerity has, look for him or her. Don't abandon that person. So really, it makes a lot of sense. The Circle is easy to be in. No dues, no regular rituals, nothing like any other group, no one else can ever join. At gatherings, we discuss what's been happening. Then we practice our magic. Then we say, "Let the Circle be un-broken", and leave. We say those five words at the beginning and end. Once a year, we say the whole code, on the anniversary of the Circles beginning. Sighing, I wondered what time it was. Looking up, I saw fewer stars were out. That meant it was getting close to moon set, but at least another hour to go. With all my senses alert, I continued walking.


End file.
